You Fit Me Better Than My Favourite Sweater
by emmaswaning
Summary: There's a pool table in the B&B, and Myka finds better use for it than just teaching Helena how to play pool. Bering and Wells smut.


**a/n:** _this is nothing special._ _run of the mill smut in my opinion, but Bering and Wells smut nonetheless. I just miss them so much. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome._

* * *

The pool table was Pete's idea, of _course_. _Of course Pete Lattimer wanted a pool table in the B&B_, Myka thought, annoyed. Her grip on the edge of the large table was slipping, and Pete wasn't carrying his side as well as he could have been, distracted by the smell of something in the kitchen. She could see his nostrils flaring and his gaze go toward the direction of the kitchen, where she heard Leena opening cupboards and padding around, likely cooking something.

"Pete!"

"Agh! _What_, Mykes?"

"Could we set it down for a second? My hands are slipping." Myka muttered through gritted teeth.

Pete dramatically rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess."

They set it down in the hall with a large clunk and Myka unceremoniously wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans while Pete cracked his knuckles. Claudia came running down the stairs and leaned on the railing. "Whose idea was _that_?"

"Mine. You think Myka would _really_ want a pool table?"

Myka scrunched her nose. "Not _really_ my thing."

Claudia leaned over the railing and high-fived Pete.

Myka groaned, picking up her side. "Let's get this thing into the den, okay?"

* * *

After Pete shot pool for several hours (beating almost everyone, except suspiciously, Leena) Helena returned from a surveillance job in Rapid City. She set her bag down on the kitchen table, checking her watch. It was just after ten P.M., and she expected everyone to either be out or be in their bedrooms. Pete's SUV was gone, so he must have been out with someone, if not everyone. She sighed and put on the kettle, warming her hands up with a cup of tea. Helena walked into the den and noticed the new addition to the room. The very familiar, very green new addition. She tilted her head. Myka rounded the staircase and walked past her, then retraced her steps, walking backward to analyze Helena.

"Something wrong?"

Helena's hands drew tighter around her coffee mug as she took a small sip. "That table. What is it?"

"A pool table." Myka said dumbly.

"_Pool table_? What ever for?"

Myka looked at the table, as if obvious, holding out an arm. "It's for shooting pool."

"I don't know exactly what that means, darling."

Then, it struck Myka. "Pool wasn't around when you were, of course!"

Helena found the nearest flat surface to set her mug down and walked to the table. She picked up a pool cue and examined it, narrowing her eyes. "Is this what you use to play?"

Myka nodded, grabbing a cue for herself. "Yes, it is."

The light that hung above the pool table was the only source of light in the B everyone else was out and all lights were out, so only a small section of the room caught the illumination.

* * *

Helena attempted to twirl the pool cue between her fingers, hastily catching it before it dropped, while a hand remained on her hip. "Darling, would you care to teach me how to play this?"

Myka cast her a confused smile, a brow raised. She shrugged, "Sure, I guess. What's got you so interested?"

"I'm always up for a challenge."

Myka nodded in agreement, knowing full well that statement was true. Myka grasped a cube of chalk and put it to the tip of the pool cue and walked so she stood beside Helena. When she was done, Helena took the chalk and repeated Myka's action with a questionable expression, but didn't verbally question it.

"We'll just play eight ball. It's not that difficult to pick up, you'll have it in no time." Myka said. "I'll explain it as we go along."

"Alright, so first thing we do is rack the balls." Myka took the rack and placed the balls in them. Pool cue vertically standing, Helena leaned against the cue with her hands clasped together and her chin atop her clasped hands. Her bottom lip was caught between her brilliant white teeth, her eyes roaming up and down Myka's body. Helena couldn't help but notice how Myka's back elegantly curved as she leaned forward, or how her ass looked in those devilishly form-fitting–

"Helena!"

Helena quickly snapped out of reverie and ignored the accusatory look that Myka gave her. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, of course. What next?"

Myka stood closer to Helena. "We shoot."

"Shoot?"

"Let me show you." Myka offered with a small laugh. Myka walked so that she was directly behind Helena. The other woman assumed she was in Myka's way, but a firm hand on her forearm stopped her movement. Myka grasped Helena's arms and positioned them in the proper stance.

"Alright, with your right hand, hold it right...here." Myka grasped Helena's right hand and brought it to the pool table. "Left hand goes like this. Make sure your cue is between your index and middle finger. Got it?"

Helena shrugged. "I believe I do."

Myka mimicked what she just showed Helena and brought her hands on top of hers so they rested with ease. She pushed her arms forward and demonstrated how to shoot. "See? It's easy." Myka re-racked the balls and let Helena try it again. Helena leaned forward in the position Myka had demonstrated and successfully broke the rack and watched the pool balls scatter across the table. Helena chuckled in success and smiled at Myka.

"Not bad." Myka said, approaching the table.

"Are you any good at this?"

Myka nodded. "Oh, I _am_, just don't tell Pete that. I let him win."

Once again, Helena found herself entranced by the grace of Myka's form and the laid back appearance of her stature.

"_Helena_." Myka drawled. She wasn't looking at her, but concentrating on the game; her eyes were on the table, but her tone was very serious.

"Yes?"

"You're staring." Myka said as she shot.

"_Staring_?" Helena repeated, attempting to be oblivious.

The ball clanked against the edge of table and sunk into the middle pocket. She stood straight up and tapped the cue against the ground.

Wide-eyed, Myka smiled. "Yes. Staring."

Helena cleared her throat and picked a position and place to shoot from. She leaned forward, bent over slightly, and brought the cue to the table, aiming for the corner pocket. Myka quietly made her way around the table, leaning her cue against it as she walked by, standing so she could be directly behind Helena. Helena was acutely aware of her presence, but just assumed that Myka was making her way around the table to scope out her next possible shooting location.

How wrong she was.

Myka's hands drifted to Helena's hips and before she could even wrap her head around what was happening, Myka thrusted forward and slammed her hips into Helena's backside, causing her to stumble forward and grasp the edges of the pool table. The pool cue fell to the ground with a loud crack against the hardwood floor and Helena gasped.

"Myka–"

"Something wrong, Helena? Do you not like the way I play pool?"

Helena stayed silent, keeping her head hung low between her shoulders. She shook her head. "I thought so." Myka said coyly. She brought her hips forward again and let her hands drift across Helena's thighs.

"I never saw you as the–" Helena stifled a groan and gripped the edge of the table tighter when Myka cupped her jean-clad heat. "–aggressive type."

Myka leaned forward to whisper in her ear and Helena could feel the warm breath brushing against her neck. "When I see something I want, I get it."

"Clearly." Helena whispered.

Helena found herself being turned and spun around so she faced Myka. Without even thinking about it, Helena dove forward and heatedly pressed her lips to Myka's, hearing the other woman sighing contentedly into the kiss. When they pulled away, breathing heavily, the light above the table made Myka's predatory expression far more evident and Helena's eyes widened.

* * *

Helena's hands rested on the edge of the pool table and Myka rested her hands atop Helena's and brought her hips forward once more, smirking at the reaction she drew from Helena; the other woman couldn't help the breathless moans that escaped her, nor the way she bit her lip afterward in an attempt to try and stifle the embarrassing noises coming from her. Myka's hands then gripped the two sides of Helena's shirt, disregarding the buttons, and tugging, scattering three or four buttons and popping the shirt open. Helena's mouth hung open and she pouted.

"I do hope you'll buy me another shirt." She mumbled.

Before she knew it, Myka had launched forward and she felt Myka's teeth, tongue, and lips running along the base of her neck and moving to the swells of her breasts. She stumbled back, but had no room to move, and was already pressed up against the edge of the pool table, Myka's lithe form flush against her. Helena released a shaky breath and her eyes fluttered closed as Myka moved her mouth to the valley of Helena's breasts. She stood back from her for a moment and made quick work of flicking the button of Helena's jeans open and tugging the zipper down impatiently, teasingly running her fingers along the elastic of Helena's underwear.

Helena's hips came forward of their own accord. "_Please_." She said quietly.

* * *

Myka lifted Helena up on to the pool table, Helena surprised with her deceptive strength and speed.

Helena's feet dangled off the edge of the table and Myka stepped into the space between her legs. Naturally, she was never one who could deny Helena anything. Her fingers reached for smooth skin, beyond the waistband of Helena's ridiculously tight jeans, quickly finding wet, velvety heat.

Helena gasped sharply and attempted to keep the loud moan that escaped her quiet, surprising both her and Myka. "You always this vocal?" Myka asked.

She curled her fingers and Helena's breath caught. "Possibly...if you're _always_ this attentive."

Myka's eyebrows raised and she chuckled. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Myka pulled her fingers out nearly all the way and Helena whimpered needily, until Myka pushed back in harder, earning a loud groan and an approving squeeze from Helena's fingers to Myka's lower back.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're gonna have to learn to be quiet sooner or later."

Helena's brow furrowed. "There isn't anyone–"

SUV doors shutting, Pete, Claudia, Artie, and Leena chatting and the sound of Pete's feet stepping up to the porch to unlock and open the door.

"–here."

Myka's eyes widened and she quietly said, "Oh, _shit_!"

Myka disengaged from Helena and rushed to the doors of the den, shutting them as quickly and quietly as possible, then to the lamp above the table, pulling the string and leaving them in darkness. Pete and the others entered the B&B, laughing, kicking off their shoes, and walking past the den.

"Where's Myka tonight?" She heard Claudia say.

"Ah, she's home, I saw her shoes at the door." Pete answered. "Probably in bed reading a book or something."

Myka tip-toed back to Helena and in spite of the risk of getting caught by her co-workers and friends (something she would _never_ live down). Helena was fidgeting, Myka could hear her. Her hand found Myka's wrist and she tugged her hand toward herself, desperate for release. Myka turned back to her and moved to push her fingers inside her once more. Helena nearly cried out (loudly), but Myka's free hand moved to cover her mouth. Pete and the others passed the doors of the den once again and she heard them all go upstairs and turn in.

"Do you realize how close that was?!" Myka whispered frantically.

Helena nodded in the dark.

"Kinda hot, though, wasn't it?" Myka said quietly.

Her fingers moved faster and Helena leaned forward, head going to the crook of Myka's neck in an attempt to muffle the noises she was likely to make.

_This is happening_, was all Helena could think. All she felt was Myka's fingers stroking her and all she heard was her own gasps. Helena's right hand drifted to Myka's shoulder, digging her nails into her skin with every thrust of Myka's very able fingers, and her left hand went to Myka's lower back, doing the same thing. Everything becomes a haze of lust and oh _god_ Myka is so good at this.

"Come for me." Helena hears Myka say in a low voice.

Not too long after, Helena is shuddering and gasping in Myka's arms, her fingers tightening on the grip she has on Myka's lower back and her shoulder – so hard that Myka is certain there will be scratch marks the next morning, but she won't mind.

* * *

On shaky legs, Helena hopped down from the table. Myka was straightening out her shirt and running a hand through her hair; Helena tugged on her forearms, bringing her in close and kissing her softly.

"I'm _so_ excited to reciprocate." Helena took hold of Myka's wrist and pulled her away from the table and out toward the doorway. "We are going upstairs."

Myka giggled quietly and cast a glance at the table. "Guess that table wasn't such a bad idea after all."


End file.
